


Precipice

by saarebitch



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/M, Rimming, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebitch/pseuds/saarebitch
Summary: Elain and Revas find workarounds to her healing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapter 48 and chapter 49 of Exalted. Some spoilers for Exalted in here, but if you are an ass eating aficionado, hey, dig in. Enjoy!

It was late when Heliwr finally went to sleep. He had fussed and cried angrily, still refusing to latch onto her, and she resigned herself again to asking Nellia for help. She happily accepted of course, nursing both Heliwr and Samahl at the same time, looking down on them both with joy and love, her heart filled. Elain simply watched emptily, knowing that she could never be what her son needed, and now, probably would never be.

When he dozed off, full and sated, she laid him down in his little basket and kissed the downy tuft of dark hair on his head. His lips puckered --as if he was still suckling-- but he stayed asleep. She was thankful for that. Rest had been difficult; the coup, the battle in the alienage, the nobles escaping to warn the other cities, the execution...it was all difficult to process on top of having a child now. Sleep always alluded her, but perhaps she could take the time she had to relax.

She carried Heliwr in his basket back to the guest suite she had made a temporary home in, and when she walked through the pearl-encrusted doors, she smelled the unmistakable scent of hot steam in the air. Swirls of white hot water climbed from under the door leading into the adjoined bathing room, and the cleanliness and warmth of it called to her like a siren song. So many parts of her ached and creaked since Heliwr’s birth and all that hot steam would feel so very nice. An indulgence, yes, but if she was going to die soon, she’d rather do it with a relaxed body.

Elain set her son’s basket down at the foot of the large bed, and made her way across the room to the source of the enticing song. There was a low, familiar humming coming from behind the door, and it didn’t take more than one note for her to know who it was. She heard a subtle swishing splash as someone stepped into water, and when she did, she placed her hand on the ornate door handle full of condensation. 

It slipped open, quietly, but no matter how quiet she was, she could never sneak up on Revas. He sat in a copper tub in the center of the marble tiled room, his arms gripping the sides, his hair tied messily on the crown of his head, his eyelids heavy and nearly closed, but the glint of his green irises peeking out from the corner. The steam whorls flowing upwards from the tub made the scene look nearly otherworldly, as if she stepped into a forbidden chamber of a long lost temple. Revas sat as the all knowing oracle, ready to pierce all her inner thoughts with the judgment of the god he served, the warmth of his subtle gaze and the warmth of the room making her skin tingle. 

That warmth spread inside her momentarily, igniting something she was afraid would disappear forever since the birth of their son and the news of the Free Army marching, but the sense of relief that came with is was enticing. It had been nearly five weeks since Heliwr came, and she had spent five weeks lamenting that her healing was preventing her from indulging in her more carnal desires. She was still not fully recovered though, and even if she did feel the desire coming back, she would not be able to allow herself to act on it, lest she find herself getting a dangerous fever. At least, that’s what Hearthmatron Aricia had warned her of. 

But as she gazed on such an inviting scene laid out before her, Elain was beginning to wonder if it was worth the risk. If the city was overrun, if the Inquisition didn’t arrive, if her brother had his way, she might not be alive to suffer through a fever. The thought of not relieving that subtle throbbing that now thrummed through her before it was all decided seemed unbearable. 

“Heliwr asleep?” he asked her lazily, his eyes closing all the way this time once he saw it was her, and she was broken out of her anxious thoughts. She approached the tub instead of dwelling on them again, her bare feet making soft noises on the floor.

“Yes,” she answered him, her voice lower than she intended, “But Nellia had to feed him again. I’m still not making enough milk for him.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. It happens all the time. Aoife had the same problem when she and Sorn had their daughter,” he assured her, but she found herself not needing assurances now. Not the kind he was providing, in any case. Her current needs were far warmer, far more intimate.

“I know,” she ran her fingers around the rim of the tub as she slowly walked around it and fantasized about all the things she wanted to do in this idyllic scene before her, “Were you tired of bathing in the cold river?”

He shook his head, “No. My mom insisted I try a warm bath to loosen up my shoulder. Threlen may be old, but he doesn’t fuck around with a shield.”

“Hmmm,” she murmured her agreement, then dipped her finger tips in the water. It was cloudy from its heat and silky from some kind of oil he added. Underneath the surface, she could make out the lean outline of his naked body, and if she leaned in just a little bit, she would be able to feel it under her palm. It was all too tempting, and Elain had always been dismally unskilled at resisting temptation. 

“I am getting better with the board though,” he continued on, talking about innocuous subjects while he relaxed in the tub. She bit her lip at the thought of quieting his words with her mouth, “By the time the Free Army comes, I’ll be good enough to actually do some damage.”

 _Do some damage._ The thought of the _damage_ she wanted him to do to her…

She let out a nearly silent sigh at her desperation. No better than the younger girl she once was, eagerly falling with him to the ground as they learned how to please each other. Just like those times, the bruises and cuts were worth the results of flushed cheeks and trembling limbs.

“You’re very eager to fight an unwinnable battle,” she commented as she pulled her hand out of the water and moved it to the knot that tied her robes shut at her waist. Her fingers made quick work of it, the loose fabric coming undone and opening up to expose her naked skin to wet steam in the air. Revas, his eyes still closed, did not pay attention to the gesture. It frustrated her.

“I’m getting pretty good at winning these hopeless fights,” he said with a smile, “First Minanter, then the Nacre Palace. Why not the Free Army too?”

Elain let her robes fall to her feet, and she slowly, carefully, lifted her leg and climbed over the side of the tub. She placed her toes at the bottom, feeling the smooth copper inducting the heat, and lowered herself into the hot water carefully, only disturbing the surface slightly. The subtle swishing of the water at her movements finally got Revas’ attention, and he opened his eyes to look at what she was doing. 

“Are you so eager to leave me here by myself?” she nearly purred, her voice a deep vibration in her lungs that resonated downwards, feeding her innermost thoughts with a slick, wet desire that matched her already-aching slit, “Will you make me bury you and raise our son alone as you throw your life away?” her hands slid up his thighs as she settled herself between his legs, then leaned in closer towards him, pressing her teeth against his ear. She nipped at the lobe, making his breath catch in his throat, and her soft breasts pressed against the hardness of his chest.

“Will I be forced to soothe my aches without your hands?” she ran her tongue around the shell of his ear, then whispered lustily into it “Or without your mouth? Your tongue? How will I release this need for you if you aren’t here?”

“I’m sure you’d figure something out,” he managed, but had to swallow deeply when she bit at his ear again, this time harder, digging her sharp little teeth in the pliable skin there. 

“Not even a Maiden can undo death,” she let her hand slip down his chest, her nails grazing his skin, until she settled it on his waist and pulled him flush against her body as she straddled him, “And there is no one to replace you if you so brazenly throw your life away. No one to warm my bed. No one to wrap my limbs around. No one’s name for me to say into the night…”

Her mouth fell onto his in need, and in that need, she devoured him. She pushed her tongue against his, and he tasted of wine and memories laid dormant in the months preceding this moment; sweet and succulent, hot suns and cool rain, years of the their naked bodies moving against each other with passion that spilled over like an overflowing cup. It was indescribably delicious to her, leaving her hungry more and more, until there was nothing left but her bruising lust carving a path over his body. She brought both of her hands up to his jaw and grasped it tightly, desperate to relish this taste.

It was all the more sweet when he moaned at the development, and she felt his cock stirring against her thigh.

“We can’t,” he tried to break away from the kiss, but his body disobeyed his mind as he wrapped his arms tightly around her torso and clawed at her back when she sucked on his lower lip, “You’re still healing.”

She pulled her hands away from his jaw. One she moved around his neck, holding his face to hers, their noses brushing, their lips seeking, and their eyes locked. The other she slid downwards until she found his cock, then wrapped her fingers around it. It stiffened in her skilled hands, and he groaned before he took his turn biting her lips.

“I’m wounded by the thought of not having you,” she stroked him, from the base of his cock to the tip, eliciting more deep moans, “Help me heal that instead.”

He shook his head weakly, his mouth still brushing against hers, “Don’t ask me to do this.”

Elain drug her lips down over his mouth, down his chin, finding their way to his neck, “You don’t have to do anything. I know how to get the remedy I need…”

She bit into his neck, her teeth sinking in deeply, and the moan he let out vibrated against her chest, against her teeth, against the aching desire that pulsed and throbbed just beneath the surface of her skin. Her mouth held him in place, tiny fangs locking him as if he were her prey, and she needed him to want this as much as her. She pressed her pelvis against his cock, his hardness a stark contrast to her softness there, and moved her hips up and down, down then up, to stroke him. His hands gripped the sides of the tub tightly, as if he would be lost at sea if he let go, and he panted lightly in time with her stroking. 

It was a simple mission to accomplish, but one she got joyfully lost in. Testing his limits, seeing how far she could take him before he begged for her, eating up every gasp, every cry, every moan. And her meal was _delicious_. Her tongue stroked the tense skin of his neck before she released him from her jaws, only for her to find another untouched expanse to devour instead. His hands flew to her waist when she did, pulling her tighter against him.

Every sensation was amplified from her weeks of neglect; his taste was addicting, his moans were the sweetest music, and Creators, she had missed it all so much. She was tired of thinking about her own mortality, about what will and won’t happen. This is what she needed: the visceral reaction of his body to hers. She needed to feel that power in her sensuality again, and Revas was fueling it with every breath.

She knew teasing would only shorten things for him though, and decided against denying herself any longer. His cock was firm and hard in her hand, but she needed that hardness to fill something other than her palm. She readjusted her position, straddling his lap comfortably, then guided him towards the waiting entrance.

He gripped her hips tighter and held her in place, stopping her and himself from doing what they both wanted so badly. She whimpered at the gesture and wiggled her hips, hoping to tempt him to continue.

“Elain, you know we can’t,” he murmured into her neck. She leaned her face down and brushed her nose against his.

“But you want to?”

He pulled her against him roughly, then let his arms crawl up her body, engulfing her entirely. 

“I want to so bad,” he affirmed before nipping at her shoulders, her neck, her lips, “ _So_ bad.”

“Are you sure?” she questioned him coyly, and pulled on the strip of leather that held his hair back. It fell down over his back, over her arm that was wrapped around his neck, over their bodies like golden waves. She was delighted by it. It made him look like he did when they were young, in the days before their roles and responsibilities and imminent death and the screaming child that made everything more difficult. 

“Gods yes,” he answered her, breathing the words into her ear, then reached his hand up and gripped onto her wrist. He brought her hand back under the surface of the water, never taking his mouth away from the sensitive skin on her ears and neck, and gently guided that hand to his waiting cock, “See? All for you.”

She trailed her fingers down it, from tip to base then back up again, “Well, I certainly can’t leave it like this. It would be irresponsible of me.”

Revas smiled and laid his head back on the edge of the tub, “I’m not going to argue that.”

“Good,” she said coolly, then reached out of the tub towards the glass decanter of oil waiting on a side table nearby. She released him, only for a moment, as she poured the oil into one hand, then the other, letting streams of the slick, golden liquid slide down between her fingers, down her wrists, down her arms. Revas cocked his eyebrow at her work, intrigued with what she was planning. 

“Since this is all for me...” she started, then submerged her hands in the water again, wrapping one gently around his cock, “...I need to make sure you are taken care of while I still can, or else someone else might seize the opportunity after my neglect.”

“Not a chance,” he settled his arms on the side of the tub and closed his eyes, preparing himself for her ministrations.

“You sound so sure of that,” Elain stroked him downwards, the oil letting her hand slide with ease, and then brought it back up, fondling the tip slowly with her palm. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as she played with him, and she could not stop herself from smiling before she drew her fingertip over the underside of the head of his cock, “But it’s all very real. I could be gone soon, and if I’m not, you may get tired of me now that we have a child. How long until you forget about me entirely?”

“Not until the sun stops shining and the seas dry up,” he told her as his head rocked gently back and forth on the lip of the tub at her stroking. Any tension he had been holding seemed to melt away in her grip, and his entire body went lax. It made her feel powerful. After all this time, after everything, she still could incite unbridled lust in him. The pinpricks of doubt that had settled in the back of her mind began to lift, and even if she could not derive the release he could from this, it was worth it to know he was still hers. 

All of him. 

She let the fingers of her free hand slowly melt downwards, touching the base of his cock, then working furth down. Down and around his shaft entirely, to the point of skin that made him gasp every time she touched it. Tonight was no different. Elain drew circles around that sensitive area while simultaneously stroking his cock. It was slow, so very slow, and languid. She took her time so she could savor his every reaction. 

And react he did. His chest expanded as he sucked in a deep breath, and his teeth chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. She gave a low laugh, one that reverberated from her chest, then laid soft, light kissed on his throat.

“What makes me so unforgettable? Is it my touch?” she asked him while moved her finger further back, toying with the rim of his ass with featherlight strokes, “Is it my words?”

His lip turned white from the pressure of his teeth biting down on it. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she laid more kisses on him. Elain knew exactly what he liked, what he wanted, and she knew the answer to all her questions before he even said them. But let him say them. She still wanted to hear it from his mouth.

“Well?” she asked again as she inched the tip of her finger inside his tight rim. His body seemed to open up for her, eager and ready, and the length of his cock almost seemed to throb in her hand when she pressed her finger inside of him.

“Ah, fuck,” was the answer, groaned out between gritted teeth, but not the answer she wanted. She slowed her stroking, her playing, stilling herself in that warm water against his warm body. 

“What is it, Revas? Tell me.”

His hand flew to the back of her head and dragged her into a heated kiss by her hair. All tongue and teeth, opening her mouth completely and tasting her deeply, gorging himself on her while he ached for her to cast her spells with her hands, ones that were made of passion instead of magic. Though she wanted more, she decided to indulge him. He had been through many trials for her, after all. A reward of blissful relief seemed worth more than any words at any rate. 

So Elain gave him what he wanted, what he craved. She curled her finger forward, ever so slightly, just enough to touch the spot in him that made his muscles tense and his hitch breath turn to gasps for air. His entire pelvis jerked forward and the groan he loosened into her mouth was as rich as any wine and intoxicated her with the same wanton warmth. She drank it up, licked it clean with her tongue, then restarted her torturous stroking of his cock, giving her a taste of second helpings when his fingers tangled themselves in her hair and he whimpered his pleasure. 

Up and down, slowly, ever so slowly, twisting her wrist gently, all whilst moving her finger in and out of him with practised ease. It was mechanical nearly, but at the same time, erotic. She felt like she was performing some hallowed ritual that must be completed in specific steps, and the end result is enlightenment, a touch of godliness. That pure, golden precipice the only she could cross, and only she could hold in her hand. 

“You still haven’t told me what makes me unforgettable,” she pulled away from his mouth and spoke against his lips, “Can’t someone else do this for you?”

“Not like you,” he gave her the affirmations she craved, whispered them back into her supple, wanting mouth. The words seemed to almost drip between them, thick like honey, and just as sweet, “I don’t want anyone else but you.”

“Good,” she rewarded him for his praise by slowly inserting a second finger inside of him, causing his chest to retract and his shoulders to lurch forward. His brows were knotted, and his mouth now open, groaning out wordless pleas and supplications. 

She stared at him while she worked. When her fingers steadily moved in and out of him, touching the soft spot that made him purr, his cheeks flushed a bright red.. When her other hand wrapped itself around the head of his cock and changed its pace, swiftly moving down and over it, then back up again, his mouth opened and closed, utterly lost in the pleasure of it, his eyes fluttering shut all the while. His nails dug in her scalp, pulling against the sensitive skin there, and she bit his neck once more in retaliation. It was time to finish her meal, and his obvious enjoyment had left her ravenous.

Her stroking quickened, down and up the full length of his shaft, her thumb focusing on the underside of his head with each peak of her pacing. Her fingers penetrated him, massaged him, and in an effort to stimulate him more, she let her thumb softly pet his perineum. Every part of him taken care of, lovingly, adoringly, so that she could hold the power of his pleasure in her capable hands. So that she could prove to herself that she wasn’t defeated yet. 

“Oh fuck fuck fu--” his slur of curses was interrupted by gritted teeth and guttural groans as he came, his entire body tensing, gripping down on her as he spilled himself into her hands and the bathwater they shared. He was left panting, taking in as much air as he could, his whole body flushed now, like a dewy cherry picked ripe from the tree. He had tasted just as sweet too, all nectar and crimson flesh, and Elain couldn’t help but giggle at the simple beauty that watching him orgasm brought.

Revas reciprocated with a smile, his eyes still closed, his fingers still clutching her hair, “Something funny, Peach?”

“Not a thing,” she answered him sweetly as she laid kissed on the bruises and marks she had left on his neck as she gently removed her fingers from inside him, “I’m just feeling relieved. I was almost worried that you weren’t interested in me anymore.”

He unlatched his hand from her hair and slid his arm around her waist, and the other under her thighs. With one careful but swift movement, he stood up in the tub, lifting her up with him. Her arms flew around her neck to catch herself, and she gave a little yelp at the suddenness of the gesture.

“What are you doing?” she asked him, looking downwards to make sure he wouldn’t slip. He stepped mindfully over the side of the tub, taking his time so as not to drop her or fall himself. One foot, then the other, anxiously slow, but he didn’t falter and she didn’t fall. 

“I’m going to show you how wrong you are,” he finally replied, carrying her out of the bathing room and into the main chambers of the bedroom. 

Heliwr still slept soundly in his little basket, but the fire that had roared earlier was now dimming to a soft glow, little more than embers and the cinder left behind. It was a stark contrast to the bright oil lamps lighting the bathing room, but there was something so much more appealing to her about a low hearth on a cold night. The tiny hairs on her wet skin stood up on end when that cooler air hit her, and her nipples tightened on her chest at the same time. There a small rush along with it, knowing that she was going to get some intimacy that she so craved, and the throbbing need that had consumed her all evening now reached a crescendo. There was no choice but to get some release. She needed it, one way or another.

Revas laid her gently on the great bed in the room, pulling back the goose down filled blankets and tucking her safely underneath, before crawling under them himself. They were both still soaking wet, but the warmth under the coverings and the warmth between them seemed to turn the cold wetness into something more hazy, more sensual. They wrapped themselves around each other, limbs tangled in limbs, mouths kissing, long strands of black hair sticking to long strands of blonde hair, all of it mixing together to make the cocoon in which they hid in now. All of it was tender, yet still needful, fingers digging into flesh and the wetness of her core mixing with the wetness from her bath. It was nearly romantic, and would have been completely, if it weren’t for certain things still hanging over them. But Elain wanted to forget tonight. It’s why she sought him out, why she wanted to please him, why she wanted to be pleased. When words failed them, when they couldn’t open their minds to trust and be open with one another, they could always fall back on this to open their physical selves up to one another.

Certain she was warm and comfortable now, Revas moved his questing mouth down her body, pausing at her usual sensitive places to give them attention: her breasts, her clavicle, the curve of her hips, the supple skin at the top of her thighs. He teased each place quietly with his lips, his tongue, and Elain rewarded him just as quietly with pretty little sighs she knew he loved. It was unspoken that they must be mindful now of the sleeping infant so close to them, but they were also both willing to risk rousing him in order to finally, finally release this tension that had been building. 

When he at last deemed it time to give Elain what she so desperately craved, he did so with maddening slowness. He parted her thighs and kissed her inner lips lazily, leaving his gentle breath on the wet flesh there when he pulled away for each one. She was usually not one to be enjoy teasing when she was this aroused, but she was learning to enjoy what she could, while she still could. Savor this, for there may never be another time when her lover and the father of her child would be able to be so attentive to her. 

Elain decided to embrace it, and turned on her side to get comfortable. Revas looked up momentarily, realised what she wanted, as he always did, and adjusted himself to her position. He laid his head on her thigh, resting his ear against it like a pillow, while pulling her other thigh down to rest on the opposite side, fully sandwiching himself between her legs. Satisfied with this decision, Elain pulled a pillow down from the head of the bed, and laid her own head down comfortably, settling in for a treat.

And what a treat it was.

Revas continued his whisper-soft kisses, alternating between between each lip, letting one of his hands find the soft flesh of her ass and dig in there. Her legs curled around his sprawled out body, and her eyes closed to get lost in the sensation. It was languid and smooth; not the hard neediness of the bath, but rather a slow build, a warm beam of sunlight instead of a blazing fire. It could only be made more perfect if it had been them alone, under the summer night skies, a pipe of elfroot in her mouth and not a care in the world. But this was enough.

And more than enough when Revas parted those lips with his tongue and found her aching clit underneath. She gasped, startled by the sensitivity there, but melted quickly when he began to kiss and suck on the hard little bud for her. It was her turn to weave her fingers into his hair, holding him in place as he worked over the small piece of her body that had undone her entire life. His tongue reminded her of why she allowed it, and why she came back over and over again, and why she could never give it up for the sake of discretion. 

He worked her clit over for what seemed like forever; gentle sucking alternating with tender kisses and teasing licks, focusing entirely on that bundle of nerves. Her weeks without attention though had left her overly sensitive, and it was a challenge to hold herself back from the edge. She slowed her breathing, moved her hips towards and away from his mouth, encouraged him to smack the flesh of her ass he was so obsessively grabbing onto, anything to draw her away from falling over that precipice. But she didn’t want to wait forever. When he honed in on swirling his tongue around her clit, stroking her firmly with the very tip, she tightened her grip on his hair and pushed him against her. 

“Right there,” she breathed softly, “Don’t stop.”

She should’ve known better to say it, because as soon as she did, he did the exact opposite of what she asked. He retraced his tongue back into his mouth, and she clenched her thighs around his head in displeasure.

“Revas, please,” she whined to him, “I’m almost there.”

But he refused to acknowledge her, and instead resumed his soft kisses, making his way down those inner lips and away from her throbbing clit. She whimpered as he teased her, pulling her hand away from his hair and shoving them both under the pillow supporting her head, a little rebellion for his mutiny. But he was focused, and ignored her little tantrum entirely, instead placing his attention, and his mouth, on the skin that separated her aching core and her ass, stopping there to run his tongue on the small path. 

It sent shivers up her spine. It felt electric, sending sensation throughout her body, making her suck in air between her teeth in surprise. He had never touched that part of her before with his mouth, and she was bereft for it. All those missed opportunities, all those nights she could’ve had his wet tongue against this sensitive part of her, wasted wasted wasted. She sighed, clearing her mind of those thoughts. At least it was happening now. She would let herself enjoy it, because by all the gods, it felt _good._

He didn’t stay there though. Revas was exploring her tonight, finding all the places that he had not touched so tenderly before, and she suffered exquisitely for it. When he moved beyond that small strip of skin, his tongue found a new target. He used his dug-in fingers to gently open the fleshy part of her ass, then ran his tongue around the now exposed rim. 

“Ungh!” she gave a cry when he did. It was unlike anything she had felt before, and somehow, it felt more right than anything else before. Every inch of her body had been worshipped by him, or so she had thought, but after all these years, he still found new ways to make her moan. 

And moan she did. His tongue started soft and relaxed, lazily exploring the rim, massaging the supple cheek while he worked, and it took all she had not to empty her lungs of every sound she could make. She wanted to cry, to scream, to shout her approval, but she didn’t want it to end, and if she was too loud, it would. Instead, she buried her face in her pillow, muffling the pleasure she couldn’t contain. 

Revas tested her, tried to find what made her squirm. That soft, full tongue grazed over the entrance itself, leaving her squirming, her heart pounding in her chest, and her need pounding along with it. When he realized how much it pleased her, he let that tongue linger there, taking long, full licks until her toes curled and her eyes rolled inside her head. 

“Please please please,” she begged for something, but she didn’t know what. Maybe more. Maybe less. It was new and dangerous and so, so delicious. 

He erred on the side of caution, and gave her more. His tongue now stiffened, and the tip ran around the rim again, this time firmly, and her thighs thighs shook at the sensations of it all. He circled around the rim, slow, then faster and faster faster, until he flicked the entrance. Once, twice, thrice, then back to circling for several heartbeats, then back to flicking again. 

“Oh gods,” her nails dug into the silk sheets of the bed, and she balled them up in her fists with every flick, “Gods gods gods gods…”

And when it became nearly too much, he dipped the firm tongue down, no longer just teasing the entrance, but pushing through, opening her in ways she had only dreamed of. 

They had toyed with it before. A finger slipped inside, then two, exploring their limits of what could feel right. Neither one were adverse to it, and in times like tonight, enjoyed it immensely. But this was so beautifully fulfilling, so achingly intimate, Elain felt her chest clenching in pain over it. He penetrated her with his tongue, and lights flew behind her closed eyes, and her balled fists tore down the sheets so she could draw them to her mouth and bit down on her knuckles. It was so intense, if she could only get some release, some sense of relief…

As if her whimpers and cries were speaking a language he could understand, Revas moved his thumb to her clit and began to draw circles around it, rubbing it slowly and sensually as he discovered the pure lust he incited in her with his tongue. What had felt electric before now nearly paralyzed her. It was fire, it was flames, it was burning her from the inside, and she wanted nothing more than to let it consume her, to extinguish this unbridled feeling he worked out of her. 

It built to a peak; a golden, glorious, dripping wet peak. The sensation of his thumb on her clit and his tongue inside her rim were too much, and the build up began to overflow. It spilled over through her, tightening her limbs as the orgasm coursed the length of her body, and she saw nothing but light. Pure, unobstructed, unblemished, bright, so bright light. She ripped at the sheets, tearing at them, clawing them, and her legs, no longer stiff, thrashed mindless as her body followed her pleasure to that edge. It was too much, too much, and not enough, all at once, and her cries couldn’t be contained as it all filled and overwhelmed her. 

And then it was over. After what seemed like forever, it was over and gone, leaving her with a heaving chest and the warm tingling of satisfaction throughout her entire body. 

Elain opened her eyes when she felt the bed move underneath her, and Revas settled himself behind her, laying soft kisses on the back of her neck. She cooed as he did so, unable to form the words after such an intense orgasm, but it was enough to show her approval. He moaned into the skin there and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body. She reached her arm around her head, touching the back of his, and kissed him tenderly. 

“You’re beautiful,” he confessed to her, and she smiled.

“So are you.”

“I still want you,” another confession. 

“I know.”

“Can you feel it?” he pressed his waist against her, and his stiffening cock made itself known, “We can try going even further…”

“I can feel it,” she yawned and stroked the back of his head with her fingertips, “But I’m exhausted. Taking care of our son on top of all of this is more difficult than I imagined. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Alright,” he wasn’t upset or disappointed. She knew he was tired as well. The news of the Free Army had been strenuous on them both. He let out a deep, satiated sigh, and locked his arms around her.

She closed her eyes, feeling dreamless sleep tempting her, her whole body relaxed and satisfied. It would be wonderful to not have her slumber interrupted. It was impossible, but the longing was still there.

“El?”

“Hmm?” she asked sleepily. 

“I know we’re going to wake up again tomorrow and things are still going to be difficult,” he started, a solemn tone overtaking his previous lustfulness, “We’re not talking about the right things, and we’re fighting more often. Stuff like tonight always came easier for us, you know? But I wanted you to know that I don’t want to lose you. I don’t.”

It wasn’t what she was expecting, but it was what she needed to hear. Her eyes brimmed with tears; of relief or regret, she did not know. This was easier. Getting off, trying new things, working together towards one goal of giving each other some kind of sexual release...that was easy. Everything else they were facing, everything else they were struggling with was not. It was good to know he wanted her beyond this. 

“I love you,” she whispered through the tears that wet her cheeks, and it was all she could say. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Revas eating ass is my aesthetic." - drathe, 2016


End file.
